A Change in Sight
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Santana's been living in New York for a while now and things have been going smoothly. When she starts having trouble with her vision and when Rachel has a sudden change in behaviour, things go downhill.
1. Just a Headache

A Change in Sight

**Summary: Santana's been living in New York for a while now and things have been going smoothly. When she starts having trouble with her vision and when Rachel has a sudden change in behaviour, things go downhill.**

**Who saw Frenemies guys? I was so glad that there was a whole episode centring around my two favourite characters but it made me cry, it was soooo sad. Also I've just applied to work in a psychiatric hospital, hoping I get it so wish me luck :)**

Chapter One: Just a Headache

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war!" Rachel and Kurt both squealed in unison as they sat on the couch, thumb wrestling with each other. "That's not fair!" Kurt yelled as Rachel beat him for the third time in a row. "Best out of ten?"

"I've won three times, Kurt," Rachel giggled, smiling proudly to herself. "You're doing the dishes tonight."

"No," Kurt pouted. "Just one more game?"

"Kurt, the deal was that we do best out of three and the loser does the dishes after dinner," Rachel reminded him of the rules. "You lost fair and square." Kurt sighed deeply and nodded as Santana walked out of her bedroom, bumping straight into the little end table and knocking the lamp off of it.

"Careful," Kurt warned, catching the lamp before it hit the floor.

"Sorry," Santana apologised, rubbing at her head with one hand on her hip. "Sorry," she repeated quietly.

"Did you not see that the table was there?" Rachel asked and Santana shook her head, sitting down on the couch beside Kurt. "It's quite easy to see," Rachel joked.

"Yeah, I um...I just wasn't looking where I was going," Santana whispered and found the remote on the coffee table. She switched the TV on and began flicking through the channels. "What were you guys doing?" She asked.

"Thumb war," Kurt said. "I lost so I have to do the dishes tonight. Are you going to put something on already, Santana?" He laughed. "Just choose something, I don't want to be spending the whole evening flicking through channels."

"I'm trying to find something good to watch," Santana snapped at him. "I can't help that they put so many shocking programmes on the TV."

"But you're staying on a programme for a few seconds each time and then switching it over," Rachel pointed out.

"That's just how I am, okay?" Santana said.

"Girls, no arguments tonight please," Kurt begged them both.

"She started it," Santana whispered and started to squint her eyes.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, nudging at Santana's arm with his foot and she nodded. "Are you sure? You're squinting your eyes."

"I just have a headache, that's all," Santana told him. "And when I do, it hurts the back of my eyes and it gets pretty hard to see out of them. That's all."

"Have you taken some pills?" Santana nodded. "Why don't you go and lay down for a bit, sleep it off?"

"I'm fine here," she sighed. "I'm comfortable here and I get bored in my room anyway." Kurt nodded and decided to leave it as Santana continued to flick through the channels.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Kurt called as he walked into the living room. Santana was lying across the couch rubbing her head but as soon she heard that, she nodded and stood up, knocking herself on the table. "You okay?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening. She nodded. "Santana, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Just my headache," Santana reassured him, beginning to get annoyed. "It's just causing my vision to play up, it's nothing so don't worry about it."

"Sure but tell me if it gets worse, okay?" He made her promise and she nodded, heading into the kitchen for dinner. The three of them sat down together to eat dinner and it was only halfway through, Rachel realised how quiet Santana was.

"You're quiet tonight, San," Rachel mentioned, taking a sip of her drink. "You're usually quite chatty at dinner, what's wrong?"

"My headache just isn't shifting," Santana whispered and shrugged her shoulders. "You know what, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Your food," Kurt said. She'd hardly eaten anything.

"I'm not really hungry," she sighed and stood up slowly. "I'm just going to head to be if that's okay."

Kurt nodded. "Alright sweetie, hope you feel better in the morning." Santana nodded with a faint smile and walked out and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. "Something is going on with her."

"She just has a headache, Kurt," Rachel told him. "We all get them."

"Have you not noticed the amount of things she's bumping into tonight?" Kurt asked. "Then she was squinting at the TV."

"She'll be okay," Rachel said. "Let's just finish dinner, then you can do the dishes and then I think I might head to bed myself." Kurt sighed and nodded in agreement as they finished off dinner.


	2. Going Blind?

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you, I thought that it was a pretty unique idea and I'm so glad that people like it so far :)**

**Alyss: Glad that you like it and thank you, I took courses on media studies but mental health is something I'm interested in and this job is as a healthcare assistant where you don't need experience or qualifications and I thought I'd apply as I'm interested in it :)**

**maskedcolors: Frenemies was also one of my favourite episodes. Maybe I'm just biased though because Rachel and Santana are like my two favourite characters :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Frenemies was sad but like I said above, one of my favourite episodes. I almost cried when Rachel tore up the photo because Santana actually looked genuinely sad and close to crying which broke my heart. Thanks for the luck as well, I hope I get at least an interview :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much, more to come :)**

Chapter Two: Going Blind?

Rachel was often the first one up and about in the morning. Santana usually slept in if she didn't have work but when Kurt headed off to the kitchen to get breakfast, Rachel was always at the table washed and dressed and in the middle of eating. She was still in the shower that morning though as he could hear the running water.

"I am so behind today," she said as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed but with her wet hair wrapped up in a towel.

Kurt chuckled, making himself a coffee. "I was going to say, I thought you were usually ready by the time I woke up."

"Yeah well not today, do you know where my watch is?" She panicked, lifting everything up off of the counters and table. Kurt shook his head. "Well, I need to find it because I'm late for NYADA."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked. "You don't have a watch."

"Haha!" Rachel laughed sarcastically and slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He squealed, clutching his arm in pain. "Sorry, not the time for jokes then obviously."

"Obviously," Rachel repeated and walked into her bedroom to get her hair dried. As Rachel left, Santana made her way out of her bedroom also dressed in her work uniform.

"Hey," she said with a smile, making her way slowly into the kitchen. "I heard Rachel freaking out because she was late."

"Yeah," Kurt laughed, sipping at his coffee. "How'd your head feeling this morning?"

"Much better thank you," she said. Honestly, her head was feeling better but her vision still felt ever so blurry and her left eye was in particular bad. She could hardly see out of it at all. Like she was going to say anything though. "Think those pills and that sleep really helped." She grabbed an apple and went to sit down, banging herself on the table.

"You alright?" Kurt asked and she nodded. "You got work today?"

"Yeah," Santana sighed. "But I finish at two so it's not overly bad. I have a nine till six shift tomorrow which I am absolutely dreading."

"Well, think of the money," he reassured her. "And it's not like the job is forever, is it?" Santana shook her head and sat down to eat her apple. "I may come in with you and grab something for breakfast if that's okay. I do get it for free, right?"

"Gunther is going to go ballistic at me if I keep giving away bacon rolls for free," Santana laughed. "But I suppose I could let you have one on the house, this will be the last time though. I can't afford to get fired."

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

"Thanks for the bacon roll," Kurt said as he sat in one of the booths of the 'Spotlight Diner' having breakfast. "Are you sure it's free? I was joking earlier."

"It's fine," Santana said. "You can have it for free."

"Excuse me?" Santana turned to where she could hear a woman calling after her.

"Be right back," Santana whispered and walked away. She held onto the end of one of the tables and made her way to where she'd just served a couple.

"This isn't what I ordered," the woman snapped.

"You ordered beans on toast?" Santana checked.

"Exactly," the woman said, talking to Santana as if she was completely stupid. "And this is a cooked breakfast."

"Sorry," Santana apologised, blushing bright red with embarrassment and taking her plate from her. "I'll um...I'll get you your correct order." The grey haired woman nodded and Santana walked away, placing the breakfast on the counter.

"Santana!" Dani yelled, rushing over. "Thank god. Hey, my cousin is in the hospital and I have to quickly rush off."

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, she's been in a car accident but I have to go," Dani said. "This is the order for table number six, are you able to take care of it?" She asked and pulled out a piece of paper with the people's orders on it. Santana faintly nodded. "Thanks, you're the best." Dani threw her apron to one side, grabbed her purse and was out the door in a rush. Santana bit her lip nervously as she tried to read what had been written on the paper.

She couldn't.

"Are you okay, Santana?" Jade, another member of staff asked as she walked over.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You're just looking really confused right now," Jade pointed out.

"Oh um...yeah, can you take Dani's order for her?" Santana asked Jade. "She'd had to run out but I have to serve all of my customers so I won't have the time."

"Of course," Jade said, more than happy to. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, you're a life saver," Santana said and handed Jade the order before carrying on with her section.

"Santana!" Kurt soon called her over and she checked to see if she could see Gunther before going over. "What's going on with you today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Kurt said but Santana stayed silent, shaking her head. "Okay, if you want to present to hide behind this then that's up to you but you couldn't read what Dani had written could you? I was watching."

"That didn't happen," Santana lied. "I only gave it to Jade because I'm busy and you're holding me up."

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid, please," Kurt begged her quietly. "You've been messing up your orders all day."

"I've just had a bad shift, alright?" Santana sighed deeply, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm tired, I have another headache and I just want to get home so yes, I may be messing up a little bit."

"Just take things easy," he said. "And drink plenty, you weren't yourself yesterday. Why do you keep getting these headaches, huh? Have you been getting enough sleep, drinking enough?"

"Yes," Santana hissed. "Can you stop acting like the mom of the house?"

"Funny how you didn't say dad," Kurt laughed. He'd gotten used to Santana's gay jokes, they didn't bother him as much now as they did in high school. "You don't have long left anyway and I'll stay until the end, alright?"

"Sure," Santana whispered. "Thanks."

Santana was actually allowed to go home an hour early as they didn't get that busy. She and Kurt headed home to see that Rachel was also back from NYADA and Santana's eyes seemed to be feeling worst, causing her headache to feel worst.

"Kurt," she managed as she hung her coat up. "I...I'm having problems with my eyes."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, walking over. "I knew there was something else wrong, what's up?"

"I can't see very well," she admitted, rubbing at her head. "It's like, my eyes are really blurry and I can hardly see. I couldn't even read what Dani had written on the paper and I couldn't see the orders and I just felt embarrassed. It's in both."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as she walked in to say hello to them, still in her dance gear.

"San's having eyesight problems," Kurt sighed and grabbed Santana's hand, leading her over to the couch and sitting her down on it. "Can you hand me the flashlight from the kitchen, please?" Rachel nodded and walked back into the kitchen. She came back soon after and tossed the flashlight to Kurt. He managed to catch it. "Now, this may be a bit bright but just try and keep your eyes open for me." Santana nodded as Kurt turned the flashlight on and shone it in her left eye. Santana winced at the brightness and shut her eyes.

"What happened then?" Rachel asked.

"It was my right eye that reacted to the light," Santana said. "Not the left and I winced because of the brightness."

"Okay we're going to try something different," Kurt mentioned. "Put your hand over your right eye and keep it closed but your left one open." Santana nodded, doing as she was told. "Okay, I'm going to do it now." He shone the light in her eye and Santana kept it open.

"There's no reaction to the light," Santana said.

Kurt sighed. "Now, let's try the right." Santana did the same again and Kurt shone the flashlight in her right eye, causing her to wince as the light hit her eye. "You reacted that time."

"What's happening?" Santana panicked.

"I don't know," Kurt said.

"She needs to get to the doctor's or the opticians," Rachel told him.

"We'll get you to a doctor," Kurt reassured Santana. "But it could just be an infection so don't worry, okay? Have you had any other symptoms at all?"

"The headaches," Santana said. "But I think that could just be because I've been having to work my eyes so much."

"And what do your eyes feel like?" Kurt asked, switching the flashlight off. "Can you see anything at all out your left?" Santana shook her head. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding three fingers up in front of her face.

"I want to say three but the way things are going right now it's like I'm seeing double so six," Santana said.

"You were right," Kurt said. "I was holding up three so your vision is blurry." Santana nodded. "Is that in both eyes or just the one?"

"In both but my left is worst," she said.

"Okay, is there anything else?" He asked.

"I keep seeing these black dots," she said. "Not all of the time but most of the time and I often get flashes of light in my left eye."

"Alright sweetie, thanks for telling me," he comforted, rubbing her shoulder.

"So, what now?" She asked and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you going to type the symptoms into the internet or something?"

He shook his head. "No I won't be doing that, we're going to get an appointment at the hospital for you and hopefully they'll be able to work out what's going on. I promise that things will be okay."

"You can't promise me that," she whispered.

"What?"

"You can't promise me that things will be okay because you don't know that, do you? I already can't see properly out of one of my eyes and I feel them getting worst by the way, you can't make those promises."

"Just trying to make you feel better," he said with a smile.

"It's actually making me feel worst because it's going to be harder for me to accept if anything is wrong," she muttered under her breath, sighing deeply and trying to hold back her tears.

"Sorry," he apologised, feeling sympathy for her. "You rest up, I'll go and ring the hospital and see if we can make you an appointment."


	3. The Diagnosis

**PaoHalliwell: It might be related to Santana and Dani and Santana aren't dating in this, I just have Dani in it because of The Spotlight Diner. Her and San are friends but that's it :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah me too, I love their friendship though :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Thanks so much, that review made me smile :)**

**Sarah11650: Yeah but you get to see what's wrong in this chapter :)**

Chapter Three: The Diagnosis

"So, how long have you had these symptoms then?" Doctor Alastair Roberts said as he looked into Santana's eyes to try and see what the problem was. Santana was sat uncomfortably, hating having her eyes checked. Kurt stood at the back, holding Santana's coat and watching.

"Um...quite a while," Santana said nervously, swallowing hard.

"It's only been like a couple of days," Kurt pointed out.

"It's been longer," Santana whispered as she sat back in her chair. "It's just recently been getting worst."

"Right," Doctor Roberts sighed as he wiped a new lens with a piece of tissue. "You do know you need to tell people when things like that start occurring Santana, honestly it isn't looking good."

"So, you know what it is?" Kurt asked.

He nodded. "Possibly. Have any of you ever heard of Retinal Detachment?" Both Kurt and Santana shook their heads. "It's basically where the retina in the back of the eye begins to separate from blood vessels, in your case already has."

"Is that bad?" Santana panicked.

"Extremely," he said. "Which is why I said that as soon as you were getting the symptoms you should have come in right away and we could have treated it with surgery and your vision would be back to normal in no time. It's actually not very common in people your age. It usually occurs at around the age of fifty because it's normally as the person ages but it could be genetic or from a injury that you might have had to the eye as a child. For example, I did have a fifteen year old girl come in with the exact same problem and she'd been in a car accident as a child and got pieces of glass in her eye. Luckily, we were able to treat hers straight away."

"So you can't treat it?" Kurt asked. "At all?"

"The retina has already come away from the blood vessels," he informed them, taking another quick look in Santana's eyes. "Ending in permanent vision loss. Soon, she won't be able to see out of any of her eyes." Santana couldn't help herself. She just broke down crying straight away, right there in front of Kurt and the doctor.

"Surely there is something you can try to make this right," Kurt said, walking over. "There has to be something you can do for her, she's young and still has her whole life ahead of her."

"I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do," the doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, I wish it was better news for you Santana but the damage has already been done. Like I said, I wouldn't even recommend surgery because I know it won't make a difference. If I knew there was something that could be done, I would be suggesting it right now for you. This has probably been going on for several years, sometimes you won't even know you have it until it's too late which has happened to you unfortunately."

"What...What am I going to do?" Santana stuttered with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's our job to help you and we will be supporting you every step of the day," Doctor Roberts said. "I will be referring you to sessions with a councillor which will help you accept it better and I will also be getting in touch with specialists who will be able to assist you throughout the change. They will help you handle everything, I promise. I'm sorry that it could be better news for you."

"It's not your fault," Santana whispered. "Thanks though."

"I'll get everything set up for you and be in touch," he reassured them.

"Thank you," Kurt sighed deeply and slipped Santana's coat on for her before wrapping an arm round her shoulder and leading her out of the doctor's office. "You okay?" He asked and Santana faintly nodded her head. "Come on, I said that I'd call Rachel to let her know how you got on." He dialled Rachel's number and held it to her ear before walking away from Santana and standing in the doorway.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked straight away.

Kurt sighed. "It's not good news at all."

"What's happened?" Rachel asked.

"She's going to lose her eyesight altogether," Kurt sobbed into the phone. "There's nothing that they can do. She's got severe damage behind both eyes and surgery won't help, her sight will just eventually go."

"Oh my god," Rachel said in shock, sounding close to crying herself. "How's San...How's San taking it?"

"She's putting on a brave face but I can see that she's upset," he said. "They can help her prepare and everything but that's all they can do really, she's going to need us more than ever."

"Of course," Rachel said.

"Right, I need to go now and check if she's okay but we'll see you later," Kurt said. He and Rachel said goodbye and he hung up the phone before walking back to Santana. "Come on. Let's go home, shall we?" Santana nodded, holding onto his arm as they left the hospital. "I promise you that you won't be alone, okay? Rachel and I will both be there for you and that's a promise."

"Thanks," Santana whispered as they climbed into the back of a cab. Kurt told the driver the address and Santana just rested her head against his shoulder.


	4. Design Ideas

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I feel so sorry for her but at least she has Kurt and Rachel there to help her out and support her :)**

**PaoHalliwell: You will do and thanks, I always like to answer people's questions :)**

**DoubleDream: Will do, thanks for reviewing :)**

Chapter Four: Design Ideas

It was a couple of weeks until Santana's vision was completely gone. She sat on her bed with her knees to her chest, dressed in her pyjamas still. There was a knock on the door and Kurt walked in, sighing with a sympathetic smile when he saw her. He shut the door behind her and went to sit on the bed beside her. Santana jumped but smiled as she felt him stroking at her hair comfortingly.

"Come on," he whispered. "I'll help you get dressed, huh?" But Santana just shook her head. "I have to go into work today, do you want to come with me?" She said nothing. "Well, how about I ring in and book the day off? Isabelle will understand if I explain it to her. What do you fancy wearing today anyway, eh?"

"Just jeans and a t-shirt," she said quietly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure, I'll just get them for you. Would you like me to help?" She nodded. She hated to accept help, especially when she actually needed it. He walked over to the chest of drawers and fished out Santana's outfit for the day before placing it on the bed.

"I can do it myself," she finally said, deciding that she didn't want the help. "Please."

"Alright, do you want me to turn around?" Santana nodded. "Just tell me if you do need help, okay? I don't want you to struggle." Kurt turned round whilst Santana removed her pyjama shirt and just about managed to pull her t-shirt over her head. It took a while but she soon managed it.

"Done," she said.

"Well done," Kurt praised, walking back over. "See, first day without your eyesight and you managed to get dressed all by yourself. Well done. Do you need some help with your make-up? I won't make you look like a clown, I promise."

"Sure," she mumbled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Cheer up chick," Kurt said and hugged her. "Don't be sad." He picked up Santana's make-up bag and took out the lipstick he knew that Santana usually wore. "I'm just going to do your lipstick, okay?" He knelt down on the floor in front of her and began to carefully apply Santana's make-up. "There we go beautiful, you look gorgeous."

"Can I come to work with you today?" Santana asked him.

"I was going to call in, say I'm not going in today," he told her. "Why?"

"Just wanted a trip out, I'll be distracted if I'm out," Santana said.

"Sure," he agreed with a smile. "You can help me with some paperwork because I have heaps to do."

* * *

Rachel was at NYADA for the whole day so Kurt headed into Vogue with Santana. He had to help her quite a bit as she hadn't received a cane yet but they took a cab there and they got the elevator up to Kurt's office.

"I love this fabric," Santana said as she felt the hem of a skirt that had recently been made. "What colour is it?"

"Purple," Kurt mentioned. He'd told Isabelle about Santana and she was more than happy about her being at Vogue for the day. "Isabelle wants me to design this new outfit, you know?"

"Have you had any ideas?" Santana asked him, running her hand along the clothes that were being displayed.

"I was thinking about one for you," Kurt said. "An outfit that people who can't see might enjoy. Most outfits just look nice, you know? I was thinking of one that feels nice, that blind people can wear and picture what it looks like in their heads."

"How would you do that?" Santana asked. "I mean, I can feel the outfit I'm wearing today but I can't really enjoy it. Everyone who will meet me will say that outfit looks great on you Santana and I'll just be like how should I know."

"That is where your amazing designer friend comes into the situation," he joked.

"Oh right," Santana laughed, folding her arms across her chest. "And what does my amazing designer friend have in mind then?"

"Well you know what you're wearing because I helped you pick that out, right?" Kurt said. "But what if you were able to pick out your own outfit by yourself?"

"I would love to do that," Santana told him.

"Exactly," he said. "So I was thinking that your clothing will have a distinct way you can identify them by feel, like your shirts will have different types of buttons. For example, a red shirt will have funny shaped buttons of the blue pants will have a pocket or your dresses or skirts will either have a belt or elastic. All of these different features will stand out so you will know what colour and what clothing you are wearing."

"That's a great idea," Santana encouraged. "If you can pull that off then I say go for it. It will open up so much more for people who are blind because they can become more independent with getting dressed by themselves so it's a win win."

"Yeah that's what I thought so I will get a design set up and then I will show Isabelle," he said. "I just really hope she likes them because I think I need this to help you and other blind people too."

"Of course she'll love it," she told him. "It's a fantastic idea. What did you want me to help you with anyway?"

"Well," Kurt pulled up a chair next to his and led Santana over to sit down on it. "All of these papers need organising. I'm going to organise them for you and then I am going to hand you different ones with a folder and I just want you to put them in the folder. Alright?"

"Sounds easy enough for someone who can't see," Santana said.

"You'll get used to it," Kurt said. "I know it's not nice and you probably feel a little unsafe but we'll have you a cane soon and that will help and you'll also have sessions as well."

"I know," Santana said. "Let's just sort your paperwork out, I don't really want to talk about it that much."

"That's fine," Kurt said and handed her a few papers with a yellow folder. "I'm glad you wanted to come out with me today, saves you moping around the house all day."

"Yeah." Santana smiled. "Me too."


	5. Quality Time

**Sarah11650: Yeah my best friend is blind and I realise how hard it must be, unable to see anything at all. I love Kurtana friendship :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I love Santana and Kurt, I'm glad that they have such a strong relationship now they're in New York :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I know, bless her. At least she has Rachel and Kurt :)**

**missnewvillage: Thank you, I'm glad to hear you read A Thousand Years. I've always liked Santana and Kurt's relationship but it's just grown stronger since they started living in New York together. I'm thinking about writing a fanfic but with just Kurtana friendship :)**

**Jemiisforever: It is :)**

**I already know what's going to happen in Chapter Six and I can tell you it's going to be hard to write and dramatic, lol. I'm going to start writing it now but not sure when it'll be posted. If you're lucky, the sixth chapter may also be posted tonight :) **

Chapter Five: Quality Time

"Ow!" Santana yelled as she bumped into the side of the couch. Kurt grabbed her arm, checking if she was okay but being the tough girl that she was, she just nodded her head and started walking again. "Is this the TV?" She guessed and tapped the television with her white cane.

"It is indeed," Kurt said with a smile. "See you're getting the hang of it, only the odd bump every now and then." Santana started walking again, holding her cane out in front of her. She managed to do a full lap of the living room without bashing anything. "Wonderful!" Kurt praised as the door slammed open and Rachel walked in. "Hey Rach!"

"Is Rachel home?" Santana asked.

"Yeah she's home," Kurt said and looked over his shoulder towards Rachel. "How was NYADA?"

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders as she hung her coat up. "Alright."

"Do you want to come and see a movie with San and I tonight?" Kurt offered as he took Santana's hand and led her over to sit with him. "We were thinking of seeing one around sevenish tonight."

"Why?" Rachel asked and folded her arms across her chest. "She won't be able to see it."

"Actually, the movie theatre have headsets for people who can't see," Kurt pointed out. "They describe the scene and what the characters look like and stuff."

"Right," Rachel sighed. "Well if you don't mind, I think I'm going to give it a miss for tonight."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Just feel like it," Rachel muttered under her breath and headed off to her bedroom, brushing against Santana's shoulder on the way.

"Well, we can still see it," Kurt said and Santana nodded in agreement, wondering what she'd done wrong to upset Rachel like that.

* * *

"What did I do wrong?" Santana asked as she and Kurt grabbed their tickets and snacks for the film. Santana held her cane in one hand and linked arms with Kurt with her other arm to support herself.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he handed over the money. "I'll hold your drink for you."

"She seemed really annoyed with me, that woman who served us," Santana mentioned as they walked away. Santana soon bumped into a man, accidentally hitting his leg with her cane. "I'm so sorry," she apologised, immediately feeling really bad. "Sorry, I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it," the man said kindly. "No harm done, you should get a learning permit for that cane."

Santana laughed. "I should, shouldn't I? Are you sure you're okay? It's only recently happened so I'm still getting used to it."

"I'm okay," the man said with a smile. "And I'm sorry to hear that, you're a brave girl."

"Thank you," Santana whispered.

"I'll let you guys get to your film then," he said. "Have fun." Kurt thanked him and he walked away.

"He was nice," Santana said, holding onto Kurt's arm again. "Anyway, what did I do wrong earlier?"

"You did nothing wrong, Santana," Kurt reassured her. "You needed to know what they had behind the counter and as a customer you had the right to ask without her getting annoyed, just ignore it." Santana nodded. "Now, we just need to get your headset and then we can go into the movie."

Kurt and Santana were two of the first ones in the film. Santana wanted to get in before it started so she was able to take her time walking in without anyone getting annoyed with her.

"It's nice to be out the apartment for a little while," Santana said as they sat, waiting for the film to start. "Why didn't Rachel want to come?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Kurt?"

He then remembered she couldn't see. "Sorry," he apologised. "I'm not sure. She was just in a bad mood."

"Was it me?" Santana asked.

"Santana, sweetie," Kurt sighed and gave her knee a rub. "Ever since you've lost your eyesight, you seem to think that everyone is annoyed with you. The woman serving us, the man and now Rachel. No one's annoyed with you at all, I promise."

"Rachel just seemed off," Santana whispered.

"She probably just had a bad day at NYADA, don't worry about it," he said. "I'm glad that you came to the film with me, I wouldn't have given it up until you said yes anyways."

Santana chuckled. "Which is why you're my best friend."

"Thanks." He smiled and wrapped an arm round her as the lights went down and the film started.


	6. The Assault

**Alyss: Aww thank you, I usually hate stuff I write but I actually quite like this lol :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Rachel is indeed acting strangely. Glad you like it :)**

Chapter Six: The Assault

"He's lovely," Kurt cooed as he knelt on the floor, tickling the fluffy ears of the big golden labrador. "So, he's been trained to be a guide dog?" He checked with the woman and stood upright. The grey haired woman nodded with a smile. "Santana's nineteen and she's only recently just become blind. She's got her cane but she's still quite uncomfortable and the doctor had suggested a guide dog."

"All of these dogs have been trained to help the blind," she said. "This one's called Shadow."

"He's gorgeous, aren't you boy?" Kurt said in a baby voice and kissed the top of his head. "Forget I did that," he laughed. "I'll take him."

Kurt knew that Shadow would be a big help for Santana. He'd heard good things about guide dogs and Santana still felt extremely uncomfortable even walking around the apartment with her cane. She often gripped Kurt's hand for support and he wanted her to feel safe. Shadow was allowed to be taken home straight away. He was a big dog and he wore a green jacket to show that he was a guide dog. He'd been told that he'd been trained as a puppy to help people who couldn't see.

"What the heck is that?" Rachel asked as soon as Kurt walked into the apartment with him. "Kurt, we can't have a dog running about the place!"

"What dog?" Santana asked as she walked through with her cane held out in front of her. Shadow ran straight over, rubbing his head against her legs. "Aww, hey cutie," Santana laughed, stroking his head. "What breed is he?"

"Labrador," Kurt said. "Golden one, he's a guide dog to help you. He can go anywhere with you."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Oh my god Kurt, you're the best."

"Rach and I have to get some grocery shopping done later so you can come with us, see if he helps. Yeah?" Santana nodded and stood upright, holding the back of the couch and making her way towards Kurt for a hug.

* * *

The supermarket was busy. It was a Saturday after all but as soon as Santana heard the noise and had been pushed out the way a few times, she decided not to go in.

"Are you sure, honey?" Kurt asked as they stood outside. "You've got Shadow now and Rachel and I will look after you, I promise."

"Yeah," Rachel sighed. "Course."

"I'm sure," Santana said. "I'll just wait out here if that's okay, Shadow will look after me."

"Alright, buy yourself an ice-cream from the van over there if you like," Kurt suggested and handed her some money. Santana nodded and waited outside, out of the crowds with Shadow at her feet. Five minutes had passed and Santana heard laughing as a group of boys walked over.

"Awww, she can't see," one of them jeered, noticing the cane and the jacket on Shadow. "What a shame?"

"Wh...Who's that?" Santana stuttered nervously. Shadow barked.

"Stupid dog," one boy scoffed, hitting Shadow on the nose. "Hey Tom, grab the stick!" Santana's cane was yanked out of her hand immediately and she gasped, suddenly feeling unsafe. Tom laughed and held onto the cane before chucking it to the ground. Santana was then shoved to the pavement, causing her to let go of Shadow's lead and the gang went running off into the distance. Holding a hand to the back of her head, Santana felt a warm, sticky liquid. She wasn't sure if it was the shock or the pain but she started screaming, tears streaming down her face.

"Kurt!" She cried out. "Rachel!"

"Are you okay?" A random woman asked as she came over and took Santana's shoulder. "You're going to be okay, who are Kurt and Rachel? Are they in the store?" Santana nodded, still in shock. "What's your name?"

"Santana," Santana answered.

"Okay Santana, I'm going to go into the store and get a call out for them. Okay?"

Santana nodded. "Where's my dog? Shadow, Shadow, come here buddy."

"He's right next to you sweetie," the lady said. "He hasn't left your side and I have your cane right here as well so how about we get you up and move you to the side, yeah?" Santana nodded and the lady helped her up, walking her to the corner. Shadow followed. "Your dog is right there and I'll be back in a minute." Santana found Shadow and gave him a stroke as the lady rushed into the store.

* * *

"Santana!" Kurt yelled, running out and straight over, wrapping his arms round her hard. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Santana didn't answer but just broke down crying in his arms. "I'm so sorry princess, I'm so sorry. Come here, hug me."

"They wouldn't leave me alone," Santana sobbed, hugging him back.

"Thank you so much for helping her," Kurt thanked the stranger.

"I'm just glad that she's okay," she said. "I'd get her head checked out if I was you, she has a little gash and I think she was bleeding."

"Thanks again, we'll take her now," Kurt said, rubbing small circles up and down Santana's back. "Come on sweetheart, let's go and get that head of yours sorted. You're bleeding a little bit, aren't you?" Santana nodded, wiping her eyes. Shadow barked and nudged at Santana's arm. "Aw look, he's worried about you."

"I think they hit him," Santana whispered, stroking the dog's fur. "They told him to shut up and he whimpered, is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine," he said. "More worried about you, I think. Does your head hurt?" Santana nodded. "Alright, we'll get you to the hospital and just have it checked out."

"She okay?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded, helping Santana up and handing her cane over to her. "We need to finish shopping."

"Right now, Santana is more important," Kurt said. "Do you want me to hold your cane, sweetie? You can take Shadow, yeah?"

"Yes please, thank you," she said as Shadow began walking. "Am I still bleeding?"

"Just a little bit," Kurt said, dabbing at her head with his handkerchief. "But the hospital isn't too far away and we'll get a cab, alright?"

"I'm sorry," Santana apologised.

"Now, what are you sorry for?" He asked softly.

"I should have just stopped being a wimp," she mumbled. "And come into the store with you, this wouldn't have happened then."

"Hey," Kurt placed a finger under her chin and smiled at her. "None of this is your fault, I promise you."

"Am I a bad person?" She asked.

"Why would you think that?" He questioned her, feeling close to tears himself.

"Because...If I was never a bitch back in high school, I may still be able to see. Bad things happen to bad people, right?"

"Oh sweetie," Kurt said sympathetically and pulled her in for a hug. The two just stayed like that, not even noticing Rachel walk off and back to the apartment.


	7. Jealousy and Arguing

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I love dogs, hehe. My little one would have been the same if that happened to me, he would have just stayed by my side until someone came. They're such cute animals :)**

**Alese222: Yeah I actually hate Rachel in this story, haha. I'm glad that you like it so far :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I know right? Rachel's bugging me and I'm the one who's writing her, lol :)**

Chapter Seven: Jealousy and Arguing

"Right, just you and me then," Kurt sighed as he walked through the door of their apartment. Rachel was curled up on the couch watching Funny Girl for like the sixth time that week and Santana was at a session with some woman who helped people who couldn't see. The doctor had recommended it so Santana could get used to the loss of her eyes. "So um...can we talk?" Kurt asked, sitting down on the couch beside Rachel.

"No, I didn't eat the last of the pie that you made," Rachel said, sitting up a little.

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about," Kurt mentioned. "But thank you for letting me know."

"What do you want to talk about then?" Rachel sighed deeply and switched the film off. She wanted to actually be able to concentrate on it. "My clear obsession with Barbra?"

"Rachel," Kurt laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Just...Just stop talking for two seconds and let me do it for once. Yeah?" Rachel nodded. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing," she muttered and shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you think there's something going on with me?"

"You've been quiet, you've been distant and you've just not been you ever since Santana went blind," Kurt said. "I realise that it's hard because we have to really help her at the moment, since she can't see."

"Nothing's wrong," Rachel whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Stop lying to me!" Kurt actually yelled at her. "Please, Santana isn't here so it is the perfect opportunity to get stuff off your chest and tell me what the hell is wrong with you." Rachel glanced towards him in shock. "Sorry," he apologised with a sigh. "But you can't tell me there is nothing wrong when clearly, there is something."

"Okay, honestly," Rachel said, turning herself to face Kurt. "I...I can't do it."

"Do what?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

"I...I can't deal with someone who's blind, especially Santana," Rachel said. "We've known Santana for years and now she suddenly can't see and I...I miss the times where we always just hung out, sometimes just the two of us and I...I don't like babysitting Santana constantly."

"Rachel, she needs us right now," Kurt reminded her. "She cannot see, at all! Do you realise how hard it must be to have the use of your eyes for nineteen years and then suddenly just go blind, just like that."

"Yeah well maybe if she'd have told us when she was first getting symptoms, she would still be able to see," Rachel snapped, soon regretting what she'd said.

"What was that?" Kurt asked in an angry tone. "Don't go blaming her Rachel because that is all that she is doing at the moment, is blaming herself." Kurt stood up and went to say something else but then stopped, realising something. "Are you jealous?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Rachel scoffed. "No, I am not jealous Kurt."

"Yes you are," he argued. "Because you can't stand that for once, the attention isn't on Little Miss Rachel Berry. You can't stand it that Santana is my main priority and you're just pushed to the side, can you?"

"Why would I be jealous of someone who can't see?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought as well," he told her. "Why would you be jealous, Rachel? Have you seen the amount of crap Santana is going through, she's bumping into things constantly and she got randomly beaten up in the streets because she was blind. Is that what you want? Would you like to go through that? I'm sure there's something that we can do!"

"No, Kurt, no!" Rachel yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Just stop it! I got it, alright? I am a terrible person, I understand that so don't yell at me to make me feel worst."

"I am just trying to make you understand what it would be like to walk in Santana's shoes," Kurt said. "But clearly you want the roles reversed, right? You want to have to walk round with a cane, a guide dog and someone with you twenty four seven."

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm glad you did because at least now I know what is going on in that sick head of yours." Kurt's cell phone soon began ringing. "This isn't over," he said as he answered the call. "Hello? Yeah, yeah, no that's fine, I'll be right there." He hung up and shoved his cell back into his pocket. "San's finished and I have to go and pick her up, we'll talk about this later."

"Can I come?" Rachel asked.

"I'd really rather you didn't," Kurt said harshly and slipped on his jacket before leaving, the door slamming shut behind him.


	8. Lunchtime Drama

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah let's hope. Rachel is being a complete bitch but I'm sure she'll see sense soon :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Yeah Kurt was mean but Rachel was too. Let's hope things work out :)**

**Alese222: Yeah I think Rachel does, that's not a bad idea actually :)**

**Jemiisforever: I love drama :)**

**Guest: Haha I don't mind if you use it :)**

Chapter Eight: Lunchtime Drama

"It's really easy once you get the hang of it," Santana told Kurt as she sat at the kitchen table with an open book in front of her. Kurt was sat opposite and Shadow was sat at Santana's feet, keeping guard. "Like I learn some during every single session so I've gotten really good at it now but once Joanna explained it more and more and helped me, I did get used to it. She let me borrow this book for practice. Do you want to try?"

"Sure, let's have a go," Kurt said with excitement as Santana taught him how to read braille. "Okay so..." Kurt began to read the first sentence, trying to remember what Santana had taught him.

"That's right," Santana praised when he finished the first paragraph. "You just read braille, pretty easy huh?"

"Cool," Kurt said. "I'm glad you're getting used to it sweetie. I know you used to like reading."

"Joanna said that getting hold of braille copies can be quite tough," Santana said. "But I'm going to buy some, the more practice the better. Where's Rachel anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care," Kurt sighed as he went to grab a drink. "Do you want anything to drink at all?"

"No thank you," Santana said. "And what went on with you two? Why aren't you talking?"

"Rachel was just being her usual self," Kurt informed Santana. "Well, her usual old Lima self that is."

"Can we do something today?" Santana asked. "I get so bored sitting around the apartment, maybe we could go out for lunch? Rachel as well though so you two will have to try and get along."

"Are you sure you feel comfortable going out to lunch?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded. "You're so brave, I'm proud of you."

"I'm not," Santana whispered. "But thanks." The bathroom door slammed shut and Rachel walked through with her wet hair wrapped in a towel, her smile fading once she saw Kurt and Santana. Santana said nothing to her but Kurt whispered a small hey.

"Do I not get a hello?" Rachel asked, folding her arms.

"I said hey," Kurt said.

"Not you," Rachel scoffed and glanced at Santana.

"What?" Santana asked. "Sorry...I...I didn't know you'd come in, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be so heartless," Kurt hissed at the brunette. "San and I are going out to lunch later and she wants you to come as well, are you coming?"

"Sure," Rachel said quietly and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, just give me time to dry my hair." Rachel then managed a weak smile and headed off into the bedroom to dry her hair.

* * *

"Here are your menus," the waiter said as he handed them each a menu. Santana sat next to Kurt with her cane propped up and Shadow under the table. Some restaurants didn't allow guide dogs inside but they'd chosen one that did, seeing as Santana was still getting used to going out in public.

"Do you have braille menus?" Santana asked. "Not many places do so please don't worry if you don't."

"I am a new starter but I'm more than happy to check with my manager," the waiter said.

"Please don't worry about it, my friends can read them to me," Santana said.

"No, I'll check," he said politely. "Be right with you." He smiled at Santana and walked off.

"He's nice," Santana said.

"Everyone is nice to you," Kurt laughed. "Because you're so nice to everyone, hard to believe you were such a bitch in high school huh?" He playfully nudged her arm and she laughed. "Are you okay, Rachel?" Kurt asked, trying to make up with her but she just faintly nodded her head. "Look, you didn't have to come out with us."

"No," she sighed. "I wanted to."

The waiter then came back over to the table. "Excuse me?"

"San," Kurt whispered and tapped her arm. "The waiter's back."

"Sorry," Santana apologised. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he said. "We do have copies of braille menus, here you go. Can I get you a drink?" He asked them all as he handed Santana her menu. They all ordered a coke and he headed off whilst they ordered their food.

"What do you fancy then, San?" Kurt asked her.

"I might go for the chicken," Santana told him. "Do you think it comes with gravy?"

"Well if not I'm sure you can ask and your little waiter friend would be more than happy to get you some," he joked.

"I don't like special treatment," Santana muttered. "Makes me feel so weak and unable to do stuff on my own."

"People are just being nice, that's all," he reassured her.

"Yeah," Rachel whispered. "They are."

Kurt and Santana had a nice meal. They sat and spoke and laughed about as they ate their food but Rachel just sat in complete silence. She didn't join in, she hardly ate anything and a couple of times she made an excuse to go to the ladies. It was when the waiter came over to take the payment when Rachel completely flipped.

"Santana's dessert isn't on the list," Kurt pointed out to the waiter, thinking that he'd made a mistake.

"Oh, that's on the house," he said kindly.

"You don't have to do that," Rachel whispered.

"Trust me, that's free," the waiter said as Kurt paid. "Have a nice day," he then said and handed Kurt his card back before walking away.

"Great," Rachel said sarcastically. "So, she gets spoken to like she's the queen of everything and she then gets a free dessert just because she can't see."

"Rachel, not now," Kurt muttered, helping Santana slip her coat on before helping her stand up and handed over her cane. Shadow saw movement and leapt to his feet, rubbing his head against Santana's leg. She smiled and gave him a stroke on the head, praising him.

"No yes now!" Rachel yelled and Kurt was pretty sure that everyone was staring at them. "I'm fed up of it! Santana said herself that she doesn't like special treatment but to me I think she actually quite likes it. You know what, I...I'm just done."

"What?" Kurt asked as Santana stood there, feeling close to tears.

"I'm done!" She shouted and shoved past them both, storming straight out of the restaurant.


	9. The Experiment

**Doodle91xxx: I know and yeah I don't think Kurt will be either :)**

**Santanalover16: I love a bit of Kurt and Santana friendship :)**

**missnewvillage: He doesn't like her. I don't think I made it clear but it was because he felt bad and stuff that she couldn't see. Bad because Santana doesn't want to be treated differently or anything and I'm not sure yet, will have to see later on. It'd be nice for her to try :)**

**PatriciaSweet: Thank you and yeah I'd hate to get special treatment because I'm blind. My friend who's blind gets it sometimes and she absolutely hates it as well :)**

**Guest: Indeed she is :)**

**Alese222: That will be in this chapter so stay tuned :)**

**Alyss: I love protective Kurt and I'm not used to writing old Rachel because I do usually write her really nice and caring in my stories so this is different for me haha :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I know, right? I kind of hate her in this haha :)**

**Jemiisforever: Same :)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

Chapter Nine: The Experiment

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he and Santana walked around the grocery store, food shopping. Santana had Shadow on his lead and was using him for guidance instead of her cane. She was getting used to going out in public places more. "You've been quiet ever since we arrived."

"I'm fine," Santana whispered.

"Come on Santana, what's the matter?" Kurt asked, pulling Santana over to the side of the aisle so they could stop and talk for a second. "You're never usually this quiet, I can tell something's up with you."

"Rachel hates me," Santana finally admitted with a small sigh. "It's true, isn't it? She's been a complete bitch to me, I mean I know I hated her back in high school but it's ever since I became blind and I know I that it's all my fault and all..."

"Hey," Kurt cut her off. "Being blind isn't your fault and Rachel doesn't hate you, she just can't stand that the attention isn't on her but trust me, I have an idea that will soon change her mind."

"What's that?" Santana asked him.

"You'll soon see," he said. "Don't worry."

* * *

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked, feeling annoyed as she sat on the couch. Kurt was stood behind her, wrapping a dark, black scarf round her eyes so she couldn't see anything at all.

"You'll see," he said, tying it tightly at the back so she couldn't even move it. Santana was sat in the armchair, her cane standing up in front of her. "Can I borrow your cane, San?" Kurt asked and walked over. Santana nodded and let him take it from her. "I'll give it back, I'm just doing a little experiment on Rachel."

"Just stop it already," Rachel snapped at him. "Now!"

"No, here," Kurt said and shoved Santana's cane at Rachel. "Walk."

"What?" Rachel scoffed. "You are kidding, right? I can't see anything."

"I know," Kurt sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "But you have the cane, don't you? Stand up and walk."

"What?" Rachel asked again. "No, I'm not doing this Kurt. Take this damn thing off of my eyes and leave me alone."

"Not happening," he argued. "Now get up and walk, now!"

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked, her voice suddenly going quiet and weak.

"Because I think you need to step into Santana's shoes for a little while," he told her. "And see how it feels to have your sight taken away from you, this wasn't her choice Rachel but you're treating her like she did it for attention and quite frankly I am sick and tired of your attitude towards it all. Yes it is hard, it is hard for all of us but it's happened and we need to take each day as it comes. You aren't making it any easier."

"You haven't got to do this Kurt," Santana whispered. "It's okay."

Kurt shook his head. "No, she is doing this whether she likes it or not." He looked towards Rachel. "Come on, get up and walk."

Rachel sighed. "Fine." Rachel stood up from the couch slowly with Santana's cane and bumped straight into the coffee table. Kurt had to purse his lips together to stop himself from laughing. She walked around it and tripped over the folded over rug, falling flat on her face. Santana jumped, hearing the loud thud as she hit the floor.

"Okay, I think you're done," Kurt said, walking over and removing the scarf from her eyes. "Well?"

"I...I'm really sorry," Rachel apologised, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Santana whispered with a smile on her face.

"I...I'm a horrible person," Rachel sobbed and walked over to hug the Latina, making her jump. "I...I'm really sorry, Santana."

"It's fine," Santana reassured her.

"Did you hurt yourself Rach?" Kurt asked but Rachel shook her head. "Why are you crying then?"

"I just feel horrible," Rachel cried, wiping at her tears and sitting back down on the couch. Kurt picked up Santana's cane and handed it back to her. "I've been such a crap friend."

"I hope you realise why I did that now," Kurt said, sitting on the end of the coffee table opposite Rachel. "It was for your own good. You needed to learn how Santana felt and know what she was going through, alright?" Rachel faintly nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, sniffing and pulling a tissue out of her pocket. "Thank you."

"What for?" Kurt asked, confused.

"For making me realise what a terrible person I've been," Rachel said. "Thank you."


	10. Back to Lima

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah still more with Rachel to come though :)**

**Alese222: Yeah and maybe but it's not going to happen in this story I'm afraid :(**

**werewolves1999: Yeah that's going to be in this chapter, I'd already planned that :) Dani is in this because she works with Santana but she and Santana aren't dating.**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Thank you :) also Santana is going to come back it's been confirmed, apparently she has big NYC story lines coming up. Thought I'd tell you, I don't want you to be sad :) **

**Foxfire01: I love their friendship as well. Awww, I'm so sorry to hear that :(**

**GUYS! Who saw the 100th episode? QUICK! AND BRITTANA! I died, like twice, like literally. They were like my two favourite couples, especially Brittana! I cannot wait for the second part, sad that Cory wasn't there though :(**

Chapter Ten: Back to Lima

"Santana, you are going to be absolutely fine," Kurt said as he rummaged through Santana's wardrobe, finding some clothes for her to wear. "I promise you." Santana just sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and looking nervous. "Come on, you'll be fine."

"I feel sick," Santana whispered, groaning and whacking her head back against the headboard. "Can I just stay here?"

"Sweetie, these are our friends," Kurt said. "Besides, they need to know what happened and it's better to tell them in person than over the phone. Don't you agree?" Santana shook her head.

"I feel sick," she repeated.

"That's only because you're worrying," Kurt said. "What did you want to wear again?"

"Just a dress and a jacket will be fine," Santana muttered.

"Santana! Kurt!" Rachel called as she rushed into the bedroom. "Hey, none of you are even out of your pyjamas yet!"

"We're not morning people like you are Rach," Kurt chuckled. "I'm just finding some clothes for Santana and then the two of us will get ready. We have plenty of time, don't worry." Rachel rolled her eyes and just left the bedroom. "Come on, get dressed."

* * *

"Thanks for giving your seat up for San," Kurt whispered as he climbed out of the taxi with Rachel. "I realise that a busy train journey when you can't see probably is a little scary." He laughed and walked round to the other side to help Santana out.

"I want Shadow," Santana whimpered, feeling uncomfortable. She sounded like a scared little girl but Kurt understood how she must have been feeling. She hadn't yet gone to McKinley without the use of her eyes. To her right there and then, it was a completely new and different place. Unfortunately, they'd left Shadow at home because they were going during school time. They all wanted to meet back for a reunion, in the very place that they'd met. Kurt's boss, Isabelle had kindly offered to pop in every now and then to feed and walk him.

"Hold my arm if you want to," Kurt said, offering his arm and Santana felt around for it. "You okay? We need to go up a few steps I'm afraid."

"Will she be okay?" Rachel whispered, chewing on her lip.

Kurt nodded. "She'll be fine, we just need to guide her. You can go ahead if you'd like?"

"No, I'll stay with you two," Rachel said patiently and followed them towards the steps. Santana held her cane out in front of her and gripped onto Kurt's arm for dear life. "Just a small step up, Santana," Rachel tried her best to coach.

"I can't," she immediately panicked and walked backwards, stepping on a stone and almost falling. Kurt kept hold of her. "I can't."

"Okay, hold onto your cane," Kurt said and walked behind Santana. He then lifted her up and placed her onto the first step. She was light enough.

"Wow Kurt, never knew you were that strong," Rachel laughed.

"Are you kidding?" He scoffed. "Anyone can lift Santana, she's as light as a daisy."

"I think the expression is light as a feather actually," Santana said. "How many more?"

"Just two more steps, want me to lift you again?" Kurt offered but Santana shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"I want to give it a go," Santana said bravely and felt around with her cane, stepping up onto the second step. Kurt and Rachel stayed back, watching and getting ready to guide her if she needed it. Santana then stepped straight up onto the last step though, on her own. "Am I there?"

"You are," Kurt said, patting her shoulder. "Well done, proud of you. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Well done San," Rachel praised with a smile.

"Arm?" Kurt asked but again, Santana shook her head. "You little daredevil."

"I'll be fine, I'll ask if I need help or get uncomfortable or anything," Santana said. "I don't want to be a burden on anyone."

"You're not a burden, trust me," Kurt said and opened the door for her. Santana walked inside followed by Rachel and they made their way down towards the choir room. "It feels weird being here, it's been so long," Kurt said when they reached it.

"Can I hold your hand?" Santana whispered to Kurt and he nodded, taking her hand. She suddenly felt sick, realising that everyone was going to see that she was blind, including Brittany. She jumped as she heard everyone cheer when they entered the room and she jumped even more when someone pounced on her.

"Britt, don't," Kurt whispered to the blonde.

"It's okay," Santana whispered. "Brittany," she said, holding her close to her. "I missed you."

"You too," Brittany said and there was a long pause so Santana assumed that she'd spotted the cane. "What's this?"

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, walking over. Brittany had taken the cane from Santana, not realising what it was for.

"Britt, please give it back," Santana panicked, feeling unsafe. "I need it."

"Can...Can you not see?" Quinn asked. She was much smarter and a much quicker thinker than Brittany. "San?"

By now, everyone had stood up in shock and were staring at the New York lot, waiting for them to say something. Kurt sighed and took the cane from Brittany, handing it back to Santana and wrapping an arm round her shoulder comfortingly.

"Santana had been having problems with her eyesight," Kurt began quietly. The entire room was silent. "Like vision problems and I...I took her to the doctor's who said that it was Retinal Detachment."

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"Where the retina begins to pull away from the blood vessels," Santana informed her. "In my case, already had. It um...Causes permanent vision loss in both eyes so I'm blind basically."

"What?" Finn asked. "You can't see at all?"

"It's weird," Santana said. "Like I can't see any of you, I have to depend on my ears but I can see a tiny bit of light from the window but most of it is just like completely black." Brittany looked close to tears and hugged her again. "Okay you're going to have to warn me when you do that," Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry," Brittany apologised and pulled away. "I just can't believe that happened to you, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone," Santana told her. "Besides after it happened, I...I just had days of lying in bed all day and night crying and feeling sorry for myself. I've now realised that isn't the answer and won't bring my eyesight back."

"Come here girl," Mercedes said and walked over. "I'm going to hug you now." Santana nodded and let the diva give her a warm, welcoming hug. "Good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Santana said. "Literally, it really is."

"I think now is a good time for a song!" Kurt cheered, wrapping both of his arms round Santana's neck. "What do people say?" And the choir room was just filled with cheers of joy and laughter.


	11. Rachel's Secret

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah me too and I absolutely loved both parts of the 100****th**** episode. They were perfect :)**

**LopezForever: Thank you :)**

**Alyss: Me too, I can't wait until it moves to New York which is soon so yay! :)**

**Alese222: Aww I know right? I loved the 100****th**** episode :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Aw, I'm so glad that you liked it :)**

Chapter Eleven: Rachel's Secret

"Rachel!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as a familiar voice shouted after her. She sighed and picked up her dance bag before turning round to see Brody walking over to her.

"Don't you dare pretend to ignore me!" He threatened. "How's Santana?"

"Fine," Rachel mumbled and folded her arms across her chest. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Has she gone back to work yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "No."

"Look," he whispered and got up close in her face. "You better not have told anyone. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah I do," Rachel whispered back. "I have to go home now."

Brody waited until it was just those two left in the room before shoving Rachel hard to the floor and kicking her.

"Shit!" Rachel cursed, screaming out in pain. "Just leave me alone! I never did anything to you!"

Brody scoffed. "I don't care. You deserve it you little brat, just go and don't you dare tell anyone about this. That includes Kurt and Santana."

Rachel faintly nodded her head and managed to clamber to her feet. She gulped nervously, picked her bag up and fled the dance studio. It was once she was outside; she allowed the tears to fall. She couldn't help it. She just wanted to get home and when she was back home, she saw Santana and Kurt at the kitchen table playing cards.

"Hey Rach," Kurt greeted her.

"Rachel!" Santana squealed, holding up her hand. Rachel smiled and came and gave her a high five. "Heya. How was NYADA?"

"It was alright," she sighed. Luckily, Kurt hadn't noticed the tears.

"Good, what did you do?" Santana asked as she felt over a card that Kurt had put down. Rachel glanced carefully and saw that they were Braille cards.

"Danced, I had a dance exam. It was for Cassie so she's probably failed me," Rachel said and sat down at the table.

"You're an amazing dancer so I'm sure you did good," Santana said. "You're really beautiful too."

"Yeah but I don't think dancing has anything to do with being beautiful, San," Kurt laughed and placed down another card.

"What's with you, huh?" Rachel asked and jokingly nudged Santana's arm. "What happened to rude, bitchy, always insulting people Santana?"

"Can I have a word Rach?" Kurt whispered and Rachel nodded. "Santana, can we continue the game in a minute? I just need to go and talk privately to Rachel in my room?"

"Sure, hope everything's okay," Santana said.

"They are, we won't be long," Kurt assured her and headed on into his bedroom with Rachel.

"Santana seems um…different," Rachel stuttered once the door was shut. "What's going on with her?"

"She's been like really nice to me and everything," Kurt said. "Asking how I am, what I wanted to do, if I mind helping her and stuff like that and we bumped into Isabelle from my work place and I was talking to her and Santana got upset and started apologising for not seeing her and saying hello straight away."

"Okay."

"I then actually confronted her," Kurt continued. "Jokingly asked like you did earlier and she said to me she feels like she needs to be because she can't see."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Like she feels she needs to be really nice to people because she thinks they might judge her, or get annoyed because she can't see or treat her differently. Like she thought Isabelle was going to get really upset because Santana didn't say hi to her."

"That's not her fault, she can't see," Rachel said.

"I know," Kurt said. "But just don't mention it. Santana's just…She doesn't want to upset anyone."

"Got it."

"Are you okay anyway?" Kurt questioned her. "Your eyes were all red when you came in."

Shoot. He noticed.

"Oh…I…I'm fine," Rachel lied to him. "Just tired after dance, that's all."

"Well you can come and watch our card game if you want, we're almost done," Kurt offered kindly.

"Sure," Rachel said and followed him into the kitchen. Santana was reading her book. Rachel smiled watching her run her hand over the pages. She was amazed at how quickly she'd picked up Braille. "How did you manage to get hold of Braille cards anyway?"

"Ordered them online," Kurt said, smiling proudly as he sat back down.

"Oh, I still need to pay you for those," Santana said, closing her book.

"Don't worry about it, my present to you," he said. "Shall we get back to the game?"

"Are you sure?" Santana whispered. "I have the money."

"Honestly. Now whose turn was it?"

"I think it was your turn," Santana said. "I bet you'll win, you're really good at this game."

"Kurt's good at games," Rachel agreed. "Mind if I sit and watch?"

"Sorry Rachel," Santana apologised. "I feel really bad. You're just sitting there, it must be really boring for you."

"Santana, it's fine," Rachel said. "Honestly."

"Okay, well do you maybe want to have a game when we've finished this one?" Santana asked. "It'd be fun."

"I'd like that," Rachel said, rubbing Santana's shoulder. "Thanks, you carry on with your game with Kurt though. Yeah?"

"Alright," Santana said and got back to the game.

**Bit of a short chapter guys but I hope you liked it :) **


	12. Telling Kurt

**Doodle91xxx: Aww yeah my friend is blind and she's exactly like that, she's super nice to everyone because she can't see bless her :)**

**Alese222: I did watch part 2 and I absolutely loved that performance haha :) **

**Cyran55: Sorry about that. And they will soon enough :)**

**CrazyCalmGleek: Sorry it took a long time to update :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Me too! I've never liked Brody lol :)**

**heyimagleek: Thank you :)**

**Sam: I don't like it when people ask questions about the story but don't log in so I can't reply until I actually post the next chapter. Some people are just cowards but maybe you just don't have an account? But in answer to your question, yes there will be an actual reason why Rachel is like that.**

Chapter Twelve: Telling Kurt

Rachel was sitting on the couch flicking through every single television channel when Kurt snatched the remote from her and turned the TV off. Rachel stared blankly at the TV for a few minutes before turning to look at her friend. He was just towering over her with his arms crossed, remote in one hand.

"I was watching something," she spoke crossly and angrily.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the TV. "No you weren't," he said and shook his head. "You were flicking through the channels, you weren't watching anything."

"Well I was going to put something on," Rachel hissed through gritted teeth. "You could have waited and gave me a bit more time. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," he sighed heavily and sat down beside her on the couch. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." But it was quite obvious that she was lying. Kurt gave her a look. "Kurt, there is absolutely nothing going on with me. Okay?"

"Rach," Kurt whispered.

"Where's Santana?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject.

"Showering," Kurt said. "And no she does not any help because she has learnt to do things on her own and I'm not going to leave you because you're clearly upset and there is clearly something going on."

"Nothing's going on," Rachel lied once again, very quietly under her breath. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"No, is it Santana?" He asked. "Are you jealous of her again?"

"NO!"

"Talk to me," Kurt encouraged in a comforting voice and rubbed her knee. Rachel pulled away and Kurt suddenly noticed a huge blue and purple bruise on her arm. "What's happened to your arm?" Rachel was silent. "Rach? What's happened? Who did this to you?"

"Why do you suddenly assume that someone did that to me?" Rachel questioned. "I could have accidentally done it to myself."

"Rach, it is absolutely huge!" Kurt pointed out as if she didn't already know. "What's happened sweetie?"

"It..." Rachel chewed on her lip and stared into Kurt's eyes nervously. "It was Brody," she confessed quietly. "We were arguing and he um...he just grabbed my arm to stop me from walking off, that's all."

"He did this to you?" Kurt practically screeched. "Rach, why the hell did you not tell me? Did he hit you?"

"A little," she almost sobbed. "But I'm fine so can you please just leave it? I can handle it Kurt so please don't tell anybody, please! You can't."

"Rachel..."

"Kurt please," she pleaded. "If it gets worst then I will talk to someone but not now, please." Kurt hesitated but nodded. "Promise me?"

"Yeah," he whispered and gave her a comforting and reassuring hug. "I promise."

* * *

Kurt had been thinking about what Rachel told him. It was the only thing that was on his mind but that all changed when he got home the next day to see Santana recording voice messages. He walked in just as he heard him say something that sounded like an apology to Mercedes

"What are you doing?" He asked and shut the door behind him.

She jumped.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I forgot, I've only just got home."

"It's fine," she said. "I'm recording messages to send to people in glee club."

"Why?" He asked and sat down, touching her arm so she knew where he was. "Whatever for?"

"To apologise to them all about what I did to them at McKinley," Santana informed him. "I only have a couple left to do."

"No," Kurt stopped her and took the voice recorder away. "Don't Santana, you don't need to do that. It's in the past, people have already forgiven you."

"I need to," Santana said. "I was a bitch to them Kurt, they need to know that I'm sorry for what I did."

"And they already know that," Kurt told her. "I promise you Santana, you don't need to do that. Okay?" Santana didn't respond. "Santana, you don't have to. I can promise you, hand on my heart that you're forgiven by everybody."

"Okay," Santana said. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"I um...I got a phone call from Dani earlier by the way," Kurt said to her. "She wanted to know when you were back at work, I said you weren't ready if that's okay."

"What?" She asked. "Why did you say that? I am ready, I am."

"San..."

"No, I have to go back to work Kurt," she said. "I have to, I was planning on going back next week."

"You can't see," he reminded her.

"That isn't going to stop me from working at the diner," Santana told him confidentially. "I'm going back to work whether you like it or not. I have to."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Positive," she said. "Like I said, I'm not going to let my vision loss stop me from doing anything. I'm going back to work."


End file.
